(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a vehicle installed with an automatic transmission controlled by oil pressure, more particularly, to a method for controlling a vehicle upon sudden takeoff after a sudden stop.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, an automatic transmission is designed to automatically perform a gear change operation to a target gear by controlling a multitude of clutches using oil pressure.
When a vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission stops suddenly, the transmission oil may flow to one side, temporarily emptying the oil pan. Upon acceleration under this condition, the proper oil pressure may not be supplied to the clutches, resulting in incomplete engagement of the transmission clutches, with the consequence of dissipation of turbine velocity.
Further, the normalization of oil pressure in the transmission clutches just after the dissipation of turbine velocity may induce excessive slippage, causing the transmission clutches to decrease in durability or to be damaged by fire.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.